Shining Star
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Kim Ryeowook dan Choi Siwon, dua manusia biasa yang dipetemukan ditengah sibuknya pusat kota Seoul. Yang satu mengejar kesuksesan, dan yang satu mengejar kebahagiaan. Akankah mereka bisa mendapatkan keduanya?


SHINING STAR PROLOGUE

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook

Choi Siwon

Etc

Genre & Warning: Drama. Yaoi. Banyak Typo.

Author's note & disclaimer:

(Tolong) Jangan tanya kenapa cerita lainnya belum dilanjut ne, Join Hands MLFY bahkan Still You akan tetap dilanjut, tapi sampai minggu depan masih ada kewajiban yang author harus lakukan jadi saya belum bisa nulis dan edit dalam deadline, tapi janji akan secepat-cepatnya oke. Maafkan kesibukkan di dunia nyata ini ne reader-nim. Tinggalkan review kalau cerita ini mau berlanjut. Udah itu aja pesan saya. Selamat membaca!

OooooO

Lelah. Itulah satu kata yang bisa mengdeskripsikan perasaan Ryeowook hari ini. Kepalanya penat, Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup mata sejenak, seperti ingin menenggelakmkan diri dalam keheningan yang mengelilinginya malam ini, saat ini juga. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Ia bosan memandangi ratusan kata-kata dalam bahasa inggris yang terpampang dilayar komputer nya saat ini. Cangkir teh disamping laptop tipisnya itu sudah hampir kosong, hanya tersisa sedikit berisi teh susu yang sudah mendingin. Bosan dengan membaca, Ryeowook melirik handphonenya. Membuka kunci tapi tidak membuka aplikasi messenger yang terdapat banyak notifikasi, untuk menghindari membalasi orang-orang yang mencoba menghubunginya selama 2 jam terakhir. Ada anak buahnya yang menanyakan hasil meeting, ada kakaknya yang minta tolong menjemput appanya minggu depan di bandara, ada temannya yang memberikan semangat, dan 5-6 chat lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan lainnya. Ya, kebanyakan chat tersebut bukanlah personal, tapi kebanyakan cenderung membicarakan tentang pekerjaan. Meeting, melihat lokasi, jadwal gaji, supplier yang memberikan bon, calon klien yang meminta blue print, dan lain-lain-lainnya. Merasa bosan Ryeowook membuka aplikasi social medianya dimana orang-orang yang ia ikuti bisa mengupload foto dan memamerkannya kepada seisi dunia. Ibu jari tangannya meng scroll layar handphone itu terus kebawah dengan cukup cepat. Timeline socmed nya belum banyak bergerak dibanding 3 jam yang lalu hari itu; Ryeowook tidak mengikuti terlalu banyak orang, dan sepertinya kebanyakan orang-orang itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan atau kepentingannya masing-masing sehingga tidak meng upload foto dengan caption "penuh arti" di hari-hari belakangan ini. Hidup di era digital seperti sekarang, Ryeowook mempunyai salah satu prinsip penting didalam otaknya menyangkut teknologi pergaulan digital. Teori pria ini adalah, kalau kenalan atau temannya itu menghilang atau sudah lama tidak mengupdate apapun di akun socmed mereka, pasti orang itu sedang sibuk kerja, mengurus rumah, penat, dan terjebak dalam rutinitas membosankan atau mungkin masalah lainnya. Pengecualian bagi orang yang sukanya memposting foto lama tanpa wajah didalamnya (hanya alam atau tempat) dengan caption sok penuh arti atau mengeluh dalam bahasa sopan atau terselubung. Ryeowook tidak akan bisa menebak dan berani menghakimi tentang apa sebenarnya maksud mereka memposting foto seperti itu.

Ya, kita semua didunia ini lucu memang, kebanyakan, mayoritas dari pengguna socmed terutama anak muda cenderung hanya menposting sesuatu saat mereka sedang senang saja. Saat liburan, pernikahan, ulang tahun, anniversary, ditembak, dilamar, foto foto lucu anaknya, atau hal random lainnya yang dianggap "layak posting" dan akan mendapatkan banyak like –baik itu dari orang yang mereka kenal ataupun mereka tidak kenal (dengan menggunakan banyak hashtag). Coba kalau kita sedang marahan, berantem, putus dari pacar, dimarahi orang tua, disindir bos, hampir putus kontrak dengan klien, pasti jarang sekali yang akan meng updatenya dan mengabarkannya pada orang banyak, iya kan?

Ryeowook hanya meruncingkan mata nya tajam mengamati foto-foto yang diposting kenalan-kenalannya di aplikasi tersebut. Beberapa memang ada yang menyentuh, seperti yang satu ini: teman kuliahnya baru saja merayakan anniversary kesepuluh tahun dengan mantan pacar pertamanya yang sudah menjadi suaminya sekarang. Ryeowook kenal orang ini, wanita ini adalah seseorang yang pintar, suaminya dokter dan sampai sekarang masih menetap di luar negeri nan jauh disana. Wanita satu ini suka dan jago memasak, seringkali postingannya adalah foto makanan yang membuat orang meneguk ludah saking kelihatan enaknya foto tersebut. Tidak cuma akun wanita itu yang Ryeowok cek sekilas, masih ada beberapa temannya yang Ryewoook luangkan waktu untuk melihat-lihat. Semenit kemudian, Ryeowook menutup aplikasi tersebut dan mengunci kembali handphonenya, melemparkannya jauh-jauh ketempat tidur. Masih ada 10 chat yang belum ia balas, 5 pesan biasa, dan 3 miscall. Sekarang sudah malam, Ryeowook tidak ada energi ataupun kemauan untuk melayani semua hal tersebut satu persatu. Melihat socmed pun tidak bisa menghiburnya, seperti biasa; isi aplikasi tersebut hanya penuh kebahagiaan –gambar foto pantai di Bali, kamar hotel mewah, makanan enak, pemandangan alam yang indah, foto-foto yang diambil dari segala penjuru dunia dari barat sampai timur yang membuat dunia terasa sempit hanya dengan meng stalking orang-orang tertentu tersebut.

Indah memang kalau terjebak didalamnya, dan kebiasaan tersebut cukup menagihkan, Ryeowook tidak mempungkirinya. Ia masih punya sifat ingin tahu yang cukup tinggi, makanya pria ini masih rajin membuka aplikasi tersebut setidaknya satu hari sekali untuk mengikuti kabar teman atau mantan teman-temannya pada saat ini kalau saja mereka mem post sesuatu disana. Ryeowook menganggapnya sebagi hiburan, tapi tidak boleh lama-lama juga karna pria ini kadang jadi sedikit muak melihatnya, terutama disaat ia sedang sibuk setengah mati seperti saat ini. Kenapa muak? Kalau ia menikmatinya, dan menggunakannya, tidak seharusnya Ryeowook munafik dan membenci aplikasi seperti ini iya kan? Ya, Ryeowook memang menggunakan kegunaan aplikasi tersebut untuk terus keep in contact dengan beberapa orang yang cukup penting dan berarti dalam hidupnya, selain itu, salah satu manfaat terbaiknya menurut Wook adalah untuk tempat bersilaturahmi paling gampang dan sopan dengan "mengikuti" satu sama lain. Tapi, disaat bersamaan Ryeowook juga menyadari kalau aplikasi tersebut hanya memberikannya mood yang semakin memburuk kalau ia membuknya selama lebih dari 5 menit. Lagi, foto yang ada di posting orang-orang disana hanya yang bahagianya saja, berniat membuat orang lainnya merasa iri, kagum, terpesona, meremehkan, atau memuji, atau terharu mungkin. Tapi apa sebenarnya fakta dibalik itu semua? Kenyataan sebenarnya, kehidupan sehari-hari tidak lah seindah apa yang ada di aplikasi tersebut. Ryeowook menganggapnya sebagai bentuk pembodohan social bagi orang-orang yang tidak sadar dan terjebak didalamnya. Terjebak dalam rasa iri, marah, jengkel yang semu setelah meng-stalking profil orang lain. Kenapa semu? Karna sebenarnya semua perasaan itu tidaklah mendasar sama sekali. Kenyataannya hidup mereka pun tidak selalu menyenangkan sekalipun mereka mengupload foto tiap hari. Ryeowook menyadarinya karna ia mencari hiburan, bukan untuk dibuat semakin suntuk dan akhirnya terpaksa harus kembali pada jurnal yang harus dibacanya lagi. Membosankan, otaknya sudah lelah tapi hiburan yang lain pun tidak membawa efek positif baginya. Ryeowook melipat tangannya dimeja dan bersandar diatasnya sejenak. Memandangi sebuah post-it note bertuliskan tugasnya selama 5 hari kedepan. Design yang harus ia gambar, kalkulasi yang harus ia buat, event yang makin lama deadline nya main dekat, instruksi yang harus ia berikan kepada anak buah di 6 chat grup yang berbeda. Hmmm…

Siapa itu Ryeowook sebenarnya? Jika kalian membayangkan hidup Ryeowook sangat sangat menyeramkan, mari kita klarifikasi dulu, tidak, tidak selalu hidup pria ini semembosankan itu kok. Kebanyakan, hanya 5 hari dalam seminggu hal seperti ini terjadi, hanya kalau Ryeowook sedang tidak beruntung kesibukannya tersebut bisa bertambah menguasainya jadi selama 6 hari dalam seminggu.

Diakhir pekan yang normal, seperti orang lainnya, pria berlesung pipi ini tetap mempunyai waktu waktu untuk beristirahat dan merehatkan pikirannya sejenak dari tuntutan pekerjaan. Ryeowook bisa bermalas-malasan di sofa seharian penuh di hari Sabtu, bertemu dengan keluarganya dan teman-temannya di hari Minggu. Sounds good, right?

Ryeowook memang sibuk, tapi ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengeluh akan rutinitasnya ini. Ia tau jutaan orang lainnya di Seoul pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kerja, kerja, kerja, masalah keluarga, masalah pacar, masalah uang, masalah kesehatan, dan lainnya. Tidak ada yang sempurna, Ryeowook cukup dewasa untuk mencerna semua fakta tersebut dan bisa bersyukur –sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang ia punya sekarang.

Karna… Setidaknya Ryeowook tidur dan beristirahat di unit apartemen mewah yang diidam-idamkan oleh ribuan orang seumurannya di ibukota Korea Selatan ini. Ia tidak harus menyetir jauh-jauh untuk berangkat ke kantor, walaupun kadang macet, tapi tidak perlu naik tol dan bulak-balik antar kota untuk memulai hari demi hari. Ia punya mobil, gadget terbaru yang mendukung pekerjaannya, dan sebuah studio pribadi ditengah kota tempat Ryeowook menghabiskan beberapa jam setiap harinya untuk menggambar disana.

Ryeowook juga beruntung punya banyak orang yang suportif disekitarnya, baik itu atasan maupun bawahan, pria yang tidak banyak bicara ini bisa dibilang tidak pernah mempunyai musuh bebuyutan siapapun itu. Sifat simple nya membuat ia disukai atau setidaknya mendapatkan impresi biasa-biasa saja oleh orang lain. Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang punya gaulan terlalu luas dalam lingkaran pertemanan, tapi ia punya teman yang seratus persen bisa mendukungnya di setiap saat waktu ia membutuhkannya.

Beberapa hal sesederhana itulah yang membuat Ryeowook masih semangat dalam menghadapi rutinitas kesehariannya. Walaupun… Di masa-masa yang berat sekalipun; Seperti sekarang misalnya.. sudah seminggu ini ia selalu menerima pesan pagi dari bos yang selalu menanyakan perkembangan project, –tepat setiap jam 7 handphonenya akan mulai berbunyi tak taruan. Cling cling cling cling cling hampir tidak berhenti. Dengan itulah hari pria ini dimulai, Ryeowook akan manut-manut mendengarkan feedback dan tuntutan dari bos atau rekan kerjanya sendiri ini, diceramahi dan diingatkan berkali-kali karna tanggal deadline yang semakin dekat dengan bergulirnya waktu dari hari ke hari, mencatatnya baik-baik untuk segera diselesaikan atau dilaksanakan secepatnya. Hey, memang tidak pernah mudah untuk mendapatkan kritik dan saran, iya kan? Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun pengalaman tetap saja pasti akan ada hari yang menyenangkan dan hari yang kurang menyenangkan dalam pekerjaan, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menghindari hal tersebut.

Walaupun rentetan kerjaan sudah menantinya, selesai bersiap-siap dan sarapan, menuju kantor bukanlah hal pertama yang pria ini akan lakukan. Sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan layar komputer dan berbagai rapat, hal pertama yang harus Ryeowook lakukan setiap harinya adalah untuk bergabung dan menyapa para rekan kerja dan customernya pagi ini saat waktu menujukkan pukul 8 pagi. Hanya 2 jam, hanya sampai pukul 10 shift nya setiap hari. 2 jam yang kadang sibuk kadang lenggang, kadang monoton kadang banyak variasi. 2 jam dimana hanya ada harum kopi yang terhirup oleh indra penciuman Ryeowook sendiri. 2 jam ini akan dipergunakan bagi Ryeowook menggunakan keahlian tangannya untuk mengolah bubuk kopi, susu, dan kadang sirup menjadi berbagai variasi minuman yang dipesan; Menyediakan stok kafein bagi para eksekutif muda dari tingkat terendah sampai tertinggi di sekitar lingkungan tersebut agar mereka bisa semangat untuk melewati satu lagi hari yang tertulis di kalendar dengan tinta hitam selain hari Sabtu.

2 jam senin sampai jumat selama hampir 1 tahun Ryeowook hampir tidak pernah absen pria ini berkontribusi disini. Di sebuah coffee shop yang berada di lantai dasar kompleks apartemen dan perkantoran elit di jantung kota Seoul. Kadang Ryeowook bisa berkerja sambil bercanda dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya saat toko sedang tidak terlalu ramai, kadang ia hanya mengamati saja kalau toko sedang benar-benar sepi karna para rekan kerjanya sedang tidak membutuhkan bantuan tambahan, tapi di lain kesempatan tidak jarang juga Ryeowook sampai tidak punya waktu untuk bicara karna harus terus lanjut meracik puluhan gelas kopi dalam kurun waktu yang relatif singkat tersebut.

2 jam yang sepertinya membosankan, tapi cukup menyenangkan bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook. Di 2 jam ini ia tidak harus menyentuh handphone nya, tidak ada godaan untuk melihat gadget kesayangannya tersebut karna apa yang ia harus lakukan ini tidaklah membutuhkan handphone, dan Ryeowook menyukai itu. Dalam 2 jam ini Ryeowook bisa melepas headset dan tidak membaca, tangannya berkerja tapi tidak perlu berfikir keras, ia berinteraksi tapi tidak membicarakan proyek,, event, nego harga atau hal lainnya yang serius. Hanya senda gurau yang mereka tukar, membicarakan cuaca, berita terkini, berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan pribadi masing-masing atau hal lainnya.

Ryeowook bisa mengamati banyak orang yang berdatangan dari balik mesin espresso nya setiap pagi. Beberapa wajah terlihat familiar, ada juga yang terlihat asing dan hanya muncul tidak lebih dari 1-2 kali kesana. Ada yang terlihat ngantuk, ada yang semangat, ada yang sibuk dengan handphone nya setiap saat (entah stalking atau main game), ada yang wajahnya stress dan ada juga yang terlihat kurang tidur hingga butuh double atau triple shot dalam kopi yang ia beli. Bermacam-macam orang, bermacam-macam keadaan, banyak variasi, dan itulah yang Ryeowook paling suka.

Masih pagi, Ryeowook tidak suka berfikir keras pagi-pagi, ia memilih untuk bisa rileks sampai jam 10, barulah setelahnya harinya –hidupnya yang lain akan dimulai kembali. Ryeowook akan kembali duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya, sibuk dengan laptop dan handphone disaat bersamaan. Membalasi pesan-pesan, email, intercom, kalkulasi, gambar, me review kerjaan anak buahnya, dan membaca minimal 2 jurnal belasan halaman setiap harinya sampai senja menyapa. Melelahkan? Sangat. Hingga pukul 6 sore Ryeowook baru akan pulang kembali ke apartemennya, mandi air dingin, menyantap makan malam sambil menonton film favoritnya lalu beristirahat.

Lebih dari 12 jam per hari Ryeowook aktif berkerja, dan ia tidak keberatan karna hasil yang pria ini dapatkan pun cukup sepadan, lebih dari sepadan malah. Kerja keras tidak akan membohongi apapun itu yang ada didunia ini; begitu kata orang, tapi memang benar adanya. Walaupun Ryeowook sudah menjadi atasan dan berada di posisi yang cukup tinggi tidak berarti tantangannya dalam pekerjaan lebih mudah dari orang lainnya. Setiap harinya selalu ada saja yang terjadi, entah itu menyenangkan, menyebalkan, memalukan atau membanggaka. Seperti.. Cecaran dari bos, pujian dan approval dari klien yang akhirnya puas dengan hasil karyanya setelah berminggu-minggu, gelas kopi yang kepenuhan dan mendapat cibiran dari customer, puluhan pertanyaan yang menunggu instruksinya untuk dijalankan, beberapa ucapan terima kasih dari orang yang tidak ia kenal, macetnya Seoul karna kecelakaan mobil, dan terakhir ditutup siraman air dingin saat ia membersihkan diri.

Variasi itu hanyalah satu dari sekian ratus hari dalam setahun yang Ryeowook jalani. Dan Wook menyukainya, ia suka disibukkan setengah mati setiap hari seperti ini. Ya… tidak setiap hari juga sih. Ryeowook tidak mau bangun pagi karna mendengar bunyi handphone nya yang terus bergetar (haha). Tapi pria tampan ini tidak keberatan melakukan lebih dari satu pekerjaan tetap dalam sehari. Ia memang bekerja keras untuk uang, Ryeowook tidak pernah pungkiri itu sebagai salah satu motif utamanya memerah keringat. Menjadi laki-laki muda di kota metropolitan membentuk karakter nya menjadi kompetitif dan mementingkan materi, tapi bukan hal itulah satu-satunya alasan Ryeowook banting tulang memerah keringat. Disamping semua itu, Ryeowook senang dan puas karna tidak hanya materi saja yang ia dapatkan dari semua usahanya tersebut. Tapi.. dengan terus mencoba yang terbaik, Ryeowook juga mendapatkan reward yang sepadan dari hal tersebut, ia bahagia, ia bisa membagi waktu dengan baik, dan bisa menutup mata dengan tenang dan cepat setiap malam karna tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Pemikirannya simple dan selalu berfikir dua kali dalam mengambil keputusan. Tapi jangan, jangan sekalipun menganggap Ryeowook adalah manusia sempurna, karna ia merasa dirinya sangatlah jauh dari definisi seperti itu. Ryeowook adalah tipikal pria modern yang tidak terlalu banyak berandai-andai, ia lebih suka merasa terkejut daripada berharap. Tidaklah Ryeowook berharap kebahagiaan akan mengampirinya begitu saja… Ia lah yang harus mengejar kebahagiaan itu dengan keringatnya sendiri… itulah prinsip hidup Kim Ryeowook saat ini.

OooooO

Senyum itu. Siwon suka senyum itu. Sebuah senyum yang terukir setiap kali satu gelas kopi selesai diracik oleh tangan ahlinya.

Seoul, kota metropolitan dengan 25 juta penduduk dimana rutinitas hari kerja terulang rutin sama, datar dari senin sampai jumat. Kota yang mengandung berbagai cerita, karna setiap individu punya kisah nya masing-masing atau memulai kisahnya masing-masing di kota ini.

Seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih yang baru saja memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir menara kantor besar di pusat kota Seoul belum tersenyum sama sekali hari itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit masam, campuran antara rasa lelah, bosan, dan penat yang menumpuk jadi satu. Hari masih pagi, dan ia perlu untuk menghasilkan sesuatu hari ini. Setiap harinya sangat berarti atau penting untuk menjadi produktif, itulah prinsip utama pria bermata tajam ini. Ambisius, ber talenta, dan penuh perhitungan. Itulah 3 karakteristik utama yang dimiliki Siwon, talenta dan kerja kerasnya membawa pria ini ke posisi eksektuif atas sebuah perusahaan asing dalam waktu yang relatif -cukup singkat. Usianya belum genap 31 dalam hitungan Korea. Teman-temannya mengagumi pencapaiannya, iri kepada apa yang diraihnya. Rekan kerjanya menganggap ia gila, selalu berkerja dan forsir gila-gilaan demi meraih apa yang dia mau. Di jaman yang semakin modern seperti sekarang membuat anak muda menjadi semakin kompetitif. The only choice you have is only to be successful or not successful. Itulah kata mereka. Dari satu diantara jutaan anak muda itu terselip lah pria ambisius seperti Siwon. Rutinitas dalam hidupnya bisa dibilang menjemukan, datar, tidak lah menarik seperti di film-film. Karna memang Seoul pada kenyataannya bukanlah apa yang diperlihatkan di film-film. Seoul bukan kota yang isinya para idola, aktor dan aktris saja. Kebalikannya kehidupan penduduknya malah cenderung membosankan seperti hidup Siwon ini. Ia harus berjuang untuk meraih segala sesuatu yang ia mau dan menjadi sukses. Siwon tidak percaya ada jalan mudah yang bisa ditempuh. Selama hidup, tidak ada yang mudah, bedanya hanya apakah kita mau berusaha atau tidak.

Kembali ke orangnya, kepala Siwon sudah cenat cenut sejak ia membuka mata, butuh kopi pagi ini. Secepatnya. Ia butuh kafein untuk menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang. Dan Siwon perlu bertemu candunya supaya ia bisa tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

Sebelum keluar dari mobilnya, Siwon mengambil sebuah notes kecil di laci mobil beserta dengan sebuah pen dan menuliskan sebaris dua baris kalimat didalamnya, melipatnya jadi 4 bagian kecil, lalu memakai tag perusahaan baru keluar untuk menghirup udara ruangan parkir yang tidak pernah berubah _. Hah... Aku memerlukan kafein ku._

ooo

"Choi Ssi. Terima kasihhh" panggil sebuah suara bernada tinggi sambil membaca nama yang tertulis di satu cup kopi digenggamannya dengan hati-hati. Yang namanya dipanggil sudah siap di depan counter pengambilan, berada tepat dihadapan sang barista untuk melihat senyum yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu pagi itu.

"Gomawoyo" tangan Siwon langsung terjulur maju dengan cepat mengambil alih gelas kopi tersebut sebelum sang barista sempat menaruhnya di meja.

Matanya bersinar terang dan senyum Siwon terukir lebar saat melihat sang barista balas tersenyum padanya. Kafein sekaligus stok kebahagiaannya dipagi hari. Hanya pria bersurai hitam satu ini yang bisa memenuhinya.

Sembari mengambil kopi tersebut, Siwon menyelipkan kertas kecil ke genggaman tangan pria dihadapannya ini dengan sedikit paksa. Bukan baru sekali ini Siwon melakukannya, sang barista dengan mata hitam kecoklatan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menerimanya dan langsung memasukkan kertas tersebut ke saku celana.

Siwon sang pemberi pesan pun tidak bicara banyak, ia masih tau diri, masih banyak orang yang mengantri dibelakangnya pagi ini. Pria tinggi ini hanya tersenyum lebar penuh arti dan menaikkan kedua alisnya saat bertemu tatap dengan sang barista lagi, seakan mengucapkan 'aku duluan' dengan penuh percaya diri. Siwon tidak tau saja kalau yang disenyumi sama sekali tidak terjebak pada pesonanya tersebut. Ujung bibir tipisnya hanya terangkat sedikit lalu langsung lanjut sibuk membuat gelas-gelas kopi pesanan selanjutnya, dan Siwon pun sendiri tidak terlalu perduli. Setidaknya ia sudah mendapatkan senyum itu hari ini. Cukup untuk membuatnya bersemangat hari ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pada akhirnya coffee shop tersebut sudah mulai menyepi dengan perlahan -maklum sudah jamnya masuk kantor. Para pegawai mulai bisa hengkang dari meja kasir untuk membersihkan meja dan lainnya.

Saat semua orderan sudah selesai, Ryeowook melepas apron birunya dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Pria bermata sipit ini membasuh seluruh tangan serta perlengkapannya lalu berlalu masuk ke belakang toko dan membereskan tas miliknya sendiri. Sesekali Ryeowook menyeka keringat di dahinya sambil mengecek jurnalnya hari ini. Hari masih panjang, masih banyak yang perlu ia lakukan tapi tentunya bukan ditempat ini. Ryeowook menaruh handphone dari meja kembali ke kantong celana khaki nya, dan baru pada saat itu ia merasakan sebuah kertas kecil yang juga berada disana, dan jadi teringat atas asal usul keberadaannya.

Ahh... Dengan sekali hentak terbukalah notes kuning kecil tersebut di genggaman tangan Ryeowook. Beberapa baris kalimat tertulis disana. Membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus sekilas saat membacanya.

 _Setidaknya beritahu lah aku namamu, jangan bersikap sekejam itu. :( Terima kasih untuk kopinya. Have a good day. :)_

 _Siwon Choi._

Siwon Choi.. Hmmm... Ryeowook hanya mengulang nama tersebut dalam hati dan menaruhnya ke dalam kantong apron kerjanya. Note yang sudah diremas tersebut adalah yang ketiga dari pria bermarga Choi tersebut. Hampir setiap hari Ryeowook bertemu dengannya -satu dari beberapa pelanggan reguler di toko kopi tersebut. Entah apa yang ia sukai dari sana, tapi Ryeowook tentu saja tahu diri dan senang kalau ada orang yang secara konsisten menyukai kopi buatannya. Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang spesial namun masih biasa bagi pria berusia 30 tahun ini, yang tidak biasa adalah saat entah sejak kapan Siwon jadi hobi memandanginya dengan intens, tersenyum padanya dengan agak berlebihan, dan menyelipkan pesan-pesan kecil seperti ini saat tangan mereka hampir bersentuhan (dan dipaksa bersentuhan) saat Ryeowook menyerahkan kopi pesanannya.

Ryeowook tidak tau apa maksud pria ini sebenarnya dan ia sendiri pun memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing memikirkannya. Entah orang itu hanya main-main ataupun benar-benar serius Ryeowook memilih diam dan belum akan merespon, sampai waktunya sudah tepat nanti; Kalau memang takdir, Ryeowook percaya mereka akan bisa dipertemukan di momen yang tepat bagi keduanya untuk benar-benar berkenalan yang betulan -bukan dengan cara seperti ini lagi.

OoooO

Keesokkan Harinya 08:50 AM

"Pagi Siwon ssi" sapa sang pegawai toko kepada pelanggan setianya yang baru saja tiba pagi ini.

"Pagi Hyunno ssi"

"Latte?"

"Yap, satu double shot latte" Jari-jari Hyunno langsung bergerak memasukkan pesanan dan memproses pembayaran setelah sukses menebak apa yang customer nya satu ini butuhkan.

"Okee. 3900 won."

Siwon menyodorkan uangnya sambil sibuk sendiri melirik kekiri kekanan.

"Barista yang biasa kemana?"

"Hem? Nugu?" Sambil mem proses struk atau tanda pembelian, Hyunno sedikit mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti.

"Barista yang biasanya. Yang memakai apron biru biasanya..?" Siwon mencoba untuk menjelaskan dengan lebih jelas.

"Ohh... Dia sedang tidak masuk hari ini"

"Oh" Siwon mengambil kembalian uang yang disodorkan kepadanya dan menyeret kakinya perlahan menuju tempat pengambilan sambil terus mengamati kesibukkan dibalik counter sana.

"terim kasihh" ujar Hyunno tapi tidak mendapat balasan sedikitpun dari Siwon.

Hari ini yang membuat kopi nya orang lain, tidak ada "dia" pagi ini, tidak ada orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Siwon hari ini. Pria ini langsung sedikit merengut dan terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman melihat keabsenan barista favoritnya tersebut. Bukan, bukan karna ia takut kopi akan menjadi tidak enak, memang ia membutuhkan kopi yang layak minum, tapi yang sama pentingnya dengan kafein dipagi hari adalah kehadiran sang barista yang membuat Siwon merindukannya kalau orang itu tidak kelihatan.

Siwon berjalan kembali ke kantor sambil terus menyesap kopinya. Rasanya tidak buruk, tidak jauh beda dari yang ia minum biasanya, tapi ia tetap belum bisa tersenyum. Mood Siwon masih berada di pangkalan bawah, tidak ada "dia", jantung Siwon berdegup kencang karna penasaran entah mengapa dan kenapa. Kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk? Siwon bahkan tidak tau siapa namanya. Pria itu tidak pernah membalas sapaannya; Tapi Siwon terpikat pada senyum itu. Ia bisa menghabiskan lima belas menit sendirian hanya untuk duduk diam di dekat counter menonton sang barista -pria berwajah kecil itu tersenyum setiap memanggil nama customernya saat satu persatu setiap gelas demi gelas kopi sudah siap dibuat. Sebut Siwon sebagai semacam psikopat karna bersikap aneh, tapi sungguh Siwon hanya ingin tau namanya... Dan satu hal itulah yang belum tercapai juga sampai sekarang. _Apa yang salah dengan diriku sebenarnya?_

(mungkin) TBC


End file.
